plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Browncoat Zombie
For other uses, see zombies. Browncoat Zombie is the basic unit of the zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The plant counterpart is the Weed. It can be summoned from glowing dirt piles in Gardens & Graveyards and Taco Bandits. It can be commonly obtained in the Reinforcements Pack in groups of more than one. It is the original zombie from Plants vs. Zombies. The best reason for its abundance (as seen on the picture on the right) is its low damage and very weak toughness. Despite this, they can still buy a few seconds when summoned in mass with Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies. There is a Pirate version which only appears in Garden Ops in Port Scallywag and Sharkbite Shores or when the player destroys a Barrel Pirate's barrel in multiplayer servers. Its attacks are Zombie Hurt and Hard Rock Toss. Each Zombie Hurt attack deals 15 damage while Hard Rock Toss deals 25 damage. Some festive variants have appeared and distributed in respective holidays, with the same powers and attributes but different appearances and minor health differences. Health The Browncoat Zombie absorbs approximately 30 health. The Pumpkin Browncoat absorbs approximately 60 health. The Turkey Browncoat absorbs approximately 40 health. The Holiday Browncoat absorbs approximately 50 health. Descriptions ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Browncoat Zombie Attacks Plants and Gardens with a Zombie munch attack. Pumpkin Browncoat As the only Zombie vegan, the Pumpkin Browncoat refuses to partake in the eating of brains. Turkey Browncoat Don't ask how a turkey got stuck on his head. He's sensitive and doesn't want to talk about it. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Browncoat Zombie Attacks Plants and Gardens with a Zombie munch attack. Jackocoat This zombie has a carved pumpkin on his head. Nothing scary about that... Zomtree There's a surprise gift under this tree! Strategies With These zombies are not too strong on their own, and are best used as a distraction so you and your teammates can make progress towards your objective in-game. In Gardens & Graveyards, they can also be used to increase the number of zombies in the garden, so you can have a better chance of capturing it. Against Browncoats, as mentioned before, are not very strong on their own. When you encounter one, just use your primary weapon. You could also use your abilities, but it is not really worth it, as it would just be a waste for a zombie that is weak. Festive variants To celebrate certain seasons that have occurred during the existence of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, special seasonal Browncoat zombies variants were released for a limited time. These are the methods of obtaining them: Pumpkin Browncoat Obtained by opening free daily Halloween Trick or Treat Packs between 11 October to 31 October 2014. Alternatively, Happy Halloween packs could be opened for 30,000 coins for the duration of two weeks starting from 31 October 2014. The packs later reappeared again on October 22, 2015, again for 30,000 coins. Turkey Browncoat Obtained by opening the free Turkey Attack Pack given to all players to commemorate Thanksgiving. Only ten can be obtained and they can only be obtained from this pack. For some odd reason, they did not return in 2015. Gallery File:Pumpkin Browncoat.png|Halloween costume File:PumpkinBrowncoat.PNG|Pumpkin Browncoat's summoning icon File:Turkey Browncoat.png|Thanksgiving costume File:HolidayBrown.png|Christmas costume File:Zombies won The taco.gif|Browncoat Zombie in the winning screen of Taco Bandits File:TurkeyBrown.png|Turkey Browncoat in-game File:Vanquished Holiday Browncoat.PNG|A vanquished Holiday Browncoat File:Gooped Zombie.PNG|A gooped Zombie Zomtree_Sticker.png|Zomtree (Garden Warfare 2 Christmas/Feastivus costume) Trivia *Sometimes, it will throw rocks. This is used as a long-range attack if it is aiming for a plant that is out of its range. This also happens with the Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie, this is an attack known as Hard Rock Toss. *Players can kill it in one shot by hitting its head (except Sunflower besides the Mystic Flower charge ability). *Its description says it uses a Munch attack, but if the player gets vanquished by it, the game says it used a Zombie Hurt attack. *It, along with the Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies do not stop running, even when a Potato Mine or a Spikeweed is in their way. However, they stop when a Tallnut Battlement is in their way. *Sometimes, they will run away from Chompers. *It is the only summonable zombie to have festive variants in the Garden Warfare series. *Even though its holiday variant has its design compared to the Coffin and Outhouse Zombies, it does not receive an equally significant health boost. *Pumpkin Browncoat and Hunter Zombie are the only Zombies that (seemingly) do not eat brains. **Though if a Hunter Zombie makes it to the player's house, it still says it ate the player's brains. *Although the Pumpkin Browncoat returns in Garden Warfare 2, the jack o' lantern it wears has been redesigned, and is renamed Jackocoat. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Zombies